Talk:Red Mage
=Estoqueur Set= SquareEnix has named it Estoqueur from what I have seen, please stop renaming it to Estoquer unless SquareEnix has stated it's a spelling mistake. --Daniel Hatcher 18:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) You're right, "Estoqueur" is a french word and SE names are from differents countries --DarkThorsen 14:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) =Starting Weapon= I think it would be a good Idea to add the starting weapon of all jobs (I mean when you first make a character, in this case, the Onion Dagger) Where can we put this? Mewtwodude 20:26, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Fast Cast page Fast cast page is spanish now I think.... Seems like the original has been overwritten --Tattersail 10:11, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Your browser just switched languages on you. It appears in english to me. -- 11:25, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Some useful link ideas.... If someone could get a link or a list of the magic skill caps(level 1-75 break down) in here, that'd be useful. :D .... i'd do it myself, but im sleepy <.< --Remorazz 10:45, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Seconding wanting that. --Kumoji 15:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I use a program (a non-game modifying one of course) that can tell you instantly the skill caps at your level. It also has a ton of other useful calculaters built in to help you find you r r-acc acc haste merits ,SS HP, and alot more. It's free and is very simple to use maybe try it out. Last I checked this was the page.http://www.ffxicalculator.com/ Main job page It looks like there's an edit war brewing over the general description of Red Mage - SenseiFFXI on one hand with this underdone-by-comparison-to-the-other-jobs description; and pretty much everyone else. I call upon SenseiFFXI to at least -explain- his reasoning for altering the description before someone reports him as an outright vandal. This is the third time that description has been edited in this fashion. Tristan Kain 01:24, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Any reason the RDM description now says (summarized) OMGERZ LVLZ DIS TO 40 B4 ANYTING ELSE OR BURN!! I feel that the description of the job should be about its amazing solo capabilities and versatility and not saying what you should/shouldn't level in any order. I'm removing the excess clutter from the description, feel free you revert if you think I'm being overly harse --GodsBlackArm 23:58, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry but I just had to edit the description. Saying that the fighting ability is less than a Warrior who also has a B rating in sword is just silly. Sure the base stats of a warrior make them slightly better and they get Attack Bonus and Berserk and even Double Attack but seriously show me a good warrior who uses a Sword instead of 2h weapon or at the least an 1h Axe. I believe editing in Paladin is the best choice as they are sword specialists with A+ skill rating. Paladin's also don't get anything in means of enhancing their melee ability also. Which much like Red Mage don't get anything other then Enspells and Composure to enhance their melee ability. --User:Itikuo 4:44AM, 17 May 2010 *The point of saying Red Mage has lesser fighting skills than a warrior has nothing to do with swords specifically - It's the overall damage output. Warrior gets double attack, berserk, warcry, aggressor, attack bonus, and very nice melee stats, as well as a lot of the best melee gear in the game (haubergeon, anyone? Just for starters). Warrior was listed as a specific melee-specialized class, not only with its main weapons (axes and great axes), but also in the fact that it can wield nearly any weapon in the game with high levels of proficiency. Aok1313 09:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Blanking the page Is there any reason at all why Grand Key is completely clearing the Red Mage page? Twice for that matter. Radiënt 17:03, 11 September 2008 (UTC) : vandalism. he only has 2 edits and those were it. i think charitwo is on it though.--Littledarc 17:32, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :: Perhaps a crosswiki vandal. Blanking pages seems to be a "fun" practice for vandals across wikia, its just less common here because we dont allow anonymous editing and registered accounts must have an e-mail address verified. So he either registered before April or registered on another wiki and then came here. -- 18:15, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Solo'able Notorious Monsters? Please give suggestions on what BCMN/NM/EMN can a solo Red Mage can do. Thank you. :Such a list would not be fair without also doing the same for every other job. And since such a list would also be highly dependent on current subjob, there would be a lot for commotion about some possibilities. I believe that the Testimonials sections for existing notorious monsters or burning circle battles would be sufficient. --Taeria Saethori 05:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :: To tell the truth, from what ive seen RDM/NIN can pretty much solo anything it wants. --Akehiko 08:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Artifact Equipment Tables Since there doesn't seem to be a widely accepted layout for the Artifact Armor section, I took the DRG layout and changed it around a little bit for easier reading. I'd like people's opinions on this layout so that if it's acceptable, we can implement it as the standard across all 20 job pages. You can find the layout here. TinDragon (talk) 18:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) RDM Melee-ing Now before the flame replies come, I've been playing FFXI for a long time now (Roughly 5-6 years... I even had Beta CD's) but I don't get why, despite having a B in Swords, that people will refuse to let a RDM melee and instead say that their only job is refresh. Sure, SE might have screwed up and gave them an F in Shields and horrid stats everywhere. They're not the average fighter-mages that they should be like in earlier Final Fantasy (FF1, 3(J), 5 come to mind) games where as, let's say, nearly every other job in FFXI fits how they are in every other job based Final Fantasy game. I mean, we get swords (and who, outside of THF uses daggers primarily?), shields, medium-heavy armor (Centurion's set, I'm looking at you), En-Spells, En-Spell II's, a host of damage mitigating spells, enfeebles to make sure that they can come out on top. And yes, Refresh to keep them up longer along with Convert and Chainspell. Seriously. RDM, yes, COULD /WAR to make up for their lack of fighting ability that they should have had... BLU already beats the crap out of RDM in terms of Fighter-Mage... SCH could do the whole dual schools of magic better than RDM (AND have a wider spell list because of it IN ADDITION to having En-Spells on your party members).. Yes, I'm aware of the 10 year history this game has and how everyone has thrown various jobs into cookie cutter positions, but seriously, why? Is this SE's fault... is this the fault of everyone else or is it me who's still clinging to the fact that I care about how awesome Red Mages were back in the day and long for it here. (Note: RDM45 here, and I stopped playing after I got Refresh) Please, let me know... I'd be glad to have a CIVILIZED discussion with anyone who wants to. --Kilasula 10:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) There's actually a guide written about this very subject in the guides section. If you wish your voice to be heard, you can take it up with the person who wrote the guide or develop your own. As to a discussion, a suggestion would be made to find a Final Fantasy XI forum. --Thynameismagnus 01:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) --Seconds Feb 2010 RDM melee can work if you're built properly. /NIN is a must for dual-wield for that much needed extra hit on Savage Blade or Death Blossom. DNC may work well, but I've never tried it. Any other subjob is not recommended, unless you have a ridiculous sword that does all the talking. Full STR/MND gear for weapon skill equipment swap for bigger Savage or Death Blossom damage. You need attack food. Mithkabobs/Dried meat from Field manual is good. STR stat is a much better stat than MND for Savage Blade. +39STR/+5MND yielded better Savage Blade numbers vs. 37STR/27MND. I've done a lot of testing. Having a Martial Anelace or Machaera +2 with TP Bonus +100 helps with this tremendously. Gain-MND + Dia III will augment your WS damage. Enspell II is almost useless with dual-wielding, unless you have a Guespiere on your offhand. Enspell I + Brutal earring's double attack works nicely. You must have attack gear that augments your normal attack rounds. Ogre ledelsens +1, Tumbler trunks, Headlong belt (or better), Cerberus/Forager's mantle or better, Alkyoneus's bracelets or the dusk gloves, chivalrous chain, Wivre or Valkyrie's mask. Rajas ring and Spiral ring is a good ring set for attack/weapon skill. Tamas ring imo is not as useful to an RDM as there are other rings that add MND/INT an equal amount. Merits help. STR merits are expensive, but is probably the best stat to invest into anyway. Don't forget though, there are situations where an RDM just should not be melee-ing. Basically, a RDM should have MP/Nuke/Attack/Weapon skill gear. MP gear for free buffs/tier IV nukes until 'free mp' is spent. Nuking gear to spend your 'actual mp' or swap to attack gear to melee with near 'full mp'.